


A little fun

by Ill_write_it



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut, pornwithoutplot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_write_it/pseuds/Ill_write_it
Summary: Crowley's stretch in the bunker was often punctuated with visits from his favourite moose. This time Crowley gets what he wants.  Comment if you want more!





	

"Moose." Crowley said smugly, his hands in his lap. Sam walked into the dungeon and placed the empty scrap of paper and crayon before him.   
"I want, names. Crowley."   
"And I'd like a room with a view." He mused, eyeing the paper disapprovingly.   
Sam began to walk away.   
"Fine," Crowley cried, exasperated. Sam stopped walking but didn't turn around. "I'll settle for stretching my legs."   
Sam spun. "No, I want nam-"   
" I'll give you your names, I get to walk around a little. Do we have a deal?"   
Sam nodded. "You're not leaving the demon trap."   
"Good." Crowley growled. "Now, for a little walk. Hmm?" Crowley leaned back as far as he could in his chair, chains clinking against one another.   
Sam walked over. "Don't hurt me, threaten me, or try anything nefarious. " he threatened.   
"Big word Moose, wouldn't dream of hurting such an articulate little delicate flower. " Crowley mumbled,   
"Good." Sam grunted. Walking over to Crowley.   
"You know, scowling really doesn't suit you moose. You should try smiling a little. Like this:" he smiled and pointed to his face with cuffed hands. Sam frowned harder, Crowley shrugged in response. The chains clattered as they hit the ground. Crowley rubbed his wrists and neck with his free unbound hands. Sam watched him, cautiously. "Much better!" He exclaimed, "Thank you Moose."   
"Whatever Crowley," Sam sighed. "Enjoy you're free time." He scowled. Heading towards the edge of the trap, but before he could step outside, firm hands were holding him in a choking grip.   
"Crowley! You promised." Sam growled angrily.  
"I said, I wouldn't hurt you." Crowley whispered directly into Sam's ear. Sam struggled, he should be able to over power the shorter demon will his powers weakened - and yet, his struggling was fruitless.  
"I intend to have a little fun, while I've got my hands to myself." Crowley whispered, his free hand finding its way to Sam's groin, Sam yelped in surprise.   
"Quiet Moose, don't want Squirrel to hear."  
"Crowley." Sam warned.   
"Crowley, Crowley." The King of hell was mocking the hunter. He groped Sam a little harder. "Tell me you love me Moose." He teased, rubbing circles.   
"Screw you, get off me." Sam struggled against Crowley's grip.   
"You don't have to be conscious for me to get my kicks." Crowley threatened.   
Sam swallowed noisily.   
"That's better Moose, so much better behaved than Squirrel."   
"What!!" Sam cried.  
"Shhhh" Crowley coaxed. Pulling Sam closer to his chair. "Sit." He said, pushing Sam into the chair and fastening him down. Sam struggled and fought for all he was worth, but Crowley was the king of hell. Crowley removed his tie. "Now, is Samantha going to behave? Or do I have to silence you?" He pondered. Admiring his work. Sam strained against his bonds.  
"De-" the tie was stuffed in his mouth.  
"Naughty Moose."   
Sam shook his head trying to get the fabric out of his mouth so he could cry for help, not that Dean would hear him from his room. Shit, he was totally screwed.  
"We are going to have so," Crowley was stroking Sam's crotch again, he grabbed hard and Sam moaned into the tie. "So much fun." He smiled.


End file.
